ARC-4444
"We do what we can do for those with no voice." ARC-4444 or "Costin" was an Advanced Recon Commando (ARC) Clone Lieutenant in the Grand army of the Republic and he was the father to ARC-8448 "Costin Jr" and was the grandfather to clone medic ARC-96-5893 "Box". Battle Weary Costin also participated in the Second Battle of Maridun and was presumed killed there as well, it was what they thought. But during the battle when his LAAT was shot down Costin jumped out from the ship and landed on the ground below. His communications had been jammed and he had to find the Squad. In fact Costin never found the squad but he found the Lermin village who knew it was a clone and knew that he wouldn't attack them so they protected him. Later in the Clone War, Costin was killed on Kashyyyk when he was caught between crossfire between Droids and the Wookiees. Training on Kamino & A Long Road Like all clones Costin was born,bred and trained on the rainy planet of Kamino. Costin was trained by the ARC troopers and the bounty hunters. Costin had used many weapons that are classifled as 'dangerous' to the Republic because of their illegal usage of the weaponry there Costin fought for the right to use most of those weapons as it was hard to obtain normally. Costin was later sent to clone group Golden Squad to fight with his son after he left Kamino. Father and Son Reunited When the Dark side members of the clone group Purple Squad went to Kamino to fight the others, Dark side Boil said that Costin survived Maridun and Costin Jr overheard and asked why his father didn't contact him, Boil said that when he jumped out his communications were destroyed and he couldn't contact him. Dark side Costin Jr. did not care that his dad was alive and went on with his business. Costin Jr. was then stunned and put in a cell, when General Kenobi came Costin wanted to save his son from the dark side and told him " I know you can't hear me....but come back to the light side I'm sorry I never contacted you boy. I love you." Kenobi then added that he was an ARC Captain with a family and told him to remember all the times with purple squad. Costin smiled at Kenobi and Costin Jr. re-awoke to the light side and asked why he was on Kamino, Costin said "Son it's me" Jr. hugged his long lost father and Kenobi said "We need to get you some medical attention my boy" Jr. agreed and Waxer followed and Boil said to take his father with him, Jr, complied and took his father back to Mandalore. "Dad. Is it really you?" "Yes it is son. I lost all communication when my ship crashed so I couldn't contact you. I hope you can forgive me.." "Of course dad. I can forgive you." Resting on Mandalore After landing on Mandalore, Costin and Costin Jr, talked for most of the night. "I don't blame you dad. You lost contact with us and crashed but survived, I am just happy your ok." Jr then asked if it was possible if he'd make the difference if he was in the same ship as he was. "It would've made no difference at all It would've been harsh anyway. It's all harsh this war. Not even the weak survive.. And does this show that someone can do the opposite." Costin healed on Mandalore and stayed until he felt 100%. Costin later stayed on Mandalore for a little longer to rest and be relaxed. He spent 1 month on Mandalore resting and recovering from his injuries. Death on Kashyyyk & Resting Peacefully After landing on Kashyyyk, with clone group Golden Squad, Costin was preparing his teams weapons when the battle broke out. He was in the crossfire between the Clones, Wookiees and the Droid forces. Costin was shot in directly in chest, dying and not wanting to let down the team, he stood up again and shot the last droid. When the crossfire stopped he collapsed next to the gunship. Jr, then turned around and rushed to his fathers side. "Dad! Please hold on. Please don't go I need you." Taking his helmet off one last time Costin lifted his hand to Jr's face and said "Win this for you and me. I know you can. I'm sorry I let you down. It wasn't meant to be my swansong.." Jr then said "No. You haven't dad. I love you. I know you can hold on." "I love you to Son. May the force be with you." "You as well dad. I will never forget you.." Costin's hand slowly dropped to his lap and he passed away. Jr put his fathers helmet back on and started to dig a hole and placed his father in it and buried his body. Jr said "Fight one more day. Golden Squad . Move out. Go ahead boys. Go. GO! " Jr stayed with his father for a long time before he left the planet. Behind The Scenes ARC-4444 was voiced by Costin Jaden and was from the beginning a copy of Clone Trooper Jesse. Category:Clones